Knowing the position or location of a communications device is important in modern communications systems. The position of the communications device may be used to provide lifesaving services for emergency calls and is a requirement by operators in certain regions to meet statutory requirements. Furthermore, position information of the communications device may be used to support commercial services, such as location based services (LBS) for shopping, tourism, gaming, transport on demand, and so on.
In traditional communications systems, a variety of techniques may be used for determining the position of a device, including time difference of arrival (TDOA) or observed time difference of arrival (OTDOA) from a number of different TRPs, global navigation satellite system (GNSS) and/or enhanced cell ID (E-CID). In particular, the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) Long Term Evolution (LTE) Release lo supports the use of E-CID, assisted (A-GNSS), and OTDOA.